Electria
Electria - stranger located in the North electropia. he's the equivalent of the Russian Federation. The electrics are pretty strong. For example, he single-handedly defeated the army of Diwaniya which surpassed it in 456 times. Relations Rasnokovia - he is my strong friend, but he is too afraid of my Communist friend Roland - Communist friend. he is afraid of rusnakova. When he has nowhere to put potatoes and drops it on planes . And he came up with a strange way how to extract oil which I use PR - Communist Poland can in space? what a twist!!! He gives me watermelons:) Indochina people's Republic - I want to attack him but risk getting expelled from the HORDES. He's shooting my watermelons! YARR - I've never seen but heard from Rolland The Nazis - fuck you, you some who will be deprived of much of the economy Gibberish -- he and Roland have a strained relationship, but I'm trying to make peace. Dutch Empire - Bastard, fucking get out here dog shit, I decided to me to climb? You fucking asshole. Divya - Dad. Sori for capture I was under hypnosis. Keloland - Enough to eat in the country! SEIR - Grandfather-Communist USA - Slipslop! (translation: Freak!) History Electria started its life from the normal state of the electric field which is established after the uprising in the Diwaniya. then she had a very small amount of land and Rusnakova helped her to pick up a few teretorii some countries then electria learned about razvalivshis Kingdom Rolland and nestal to be friends with him then electria met menie strong government which rules trabaria brother of the ruler of electrie. then she was surprised that the son of the Kingdom of Rolland attacked rasnoavei but electria in the conflict did not intervene then "from heaven" fell the Communist party in electrio and she began to live with her still and supported OSA in the 2nd cold war. In the early 90s during Tirenskogo period of Electrie carried not much prezedent ruling Maxim was right to interfere in a war with NATO and the then Electrie then called themselves social-democratic the national Republic of electria revolution. Keloland and the United States laughed at him. Still a trip to ad Diwaniyah was successful to revive socialism and SEIR. Nothing happened. In principle then formed Trabaria and Maxim went to rule there and in Elektrie a new President Kirill (which was before the maxima) and Electrie things worked out. Now occupies a very large part of the territory of divania, divania is now a small and poor state, electricity helps divania because divania is the father of electricity. He also pays him a contribution in big money. Then he created the so-called green Pact which is signed only he Roeland and keloland = rolandslied of the Republic and the Colony of kilalinda. Once there was a very terrible event. Elektronsko-rollandi split. It all began due to the fact that Alegria told Rolando that he refuses to Communist ideas. In the end, the night Rolland attacked Electrio. This was so unexpected that nothing to Acquire from defense not broke a. As a result, all snobbery lines were destroyed and blocked. the entire fleet was bombed. Rolland was nearly the capital!!! But keloland took care of it. Since then more wars between Realrandom and electria was not. And in the beginning invented 3-world war proved that the United States contacted electria with interuniverse portal and hypnotized her to tell Rolando. Rulers Principality Elona (similar to Russia) - the Ancestors of Constantine Kolbasnikov senior (names unknown). electric Union - Konstantin Kolbasnikov senior. Siir - Dmitry Kolbasnikov. Ad Diwaniyah - Constantin Butcher Jr. Electra - Kirill Kolbasnikov (after the uprising in Livonia and after the Taran period), Maxim Kolbasnikov (not long before the Foundation of Tarobaria) (the period of Maxim's reign was called the Taran period). Quotes Sapsap Of Preparing! (translation:hi Roland!) - - When talking to Roland FOR Slipslop! (translation: USA freak!) - yelling at the US Smell! (translation: Hello!) - greets ZZZZZZZZZZZZ! - laughs Interesting fact Invented the electro-gun, a weapon that will wipe out any army from the face of the earth there constantly come rusnakova consisting of RPA, so that if electria hear rumbling at 4 a.m. knows that this Roeland trying to bomb the separatists rusnakova. (To be honest stupid way) Electria perhaps the only one who normally speaks Morse code (ad Diwaniyah: about me I forgot?) in fact, the Electricity is not what the crisis is not. And the amount of contributii which he pays to his father Diwaniya is not much. the ruler of electra is the Creator of this wiki Electra really wants to bomb the United States but knows that it will cause problems in time and space and the whole fictional universe will be erased but but rollingstock electria shish understands, despite the fact that Roeland three different languages namely Korean, Belarusian and German, rollanda only one alphabet in which measurements number of letters, and yet there is everything depends on the accent and tone! In short rollandi is hell for Magomedov.